


Ei helg kvar august

by duerikkjealeina



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Den store kjærleiken, Fluff, M/M, Smutt, hyttetur
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duerikkjealeina/pseuds/duerikkjealeina
Summary: Even og Isak har møtst ei helg kvar august sidan dei var 16 og 18 år gamle. Resten av året har dei inga kontakt.





	1. På veg til deg

Dei tunge rytmane til Nas runga gjennom bilen, og Even song med. Eller gaula var vel eigentleg eit betre ord. Gaula så berre det med vindauga ope så den varme augustlufta fylte bilen. Køyrde på den aude landevegen med kun skog og ekrer som selskap.

Han høyrde alltid på Illmatic når han var på veg til Isak. Illmatic var Isak. Det var Nas så hadde ført dei saman den helga for så mange år sidan, den helga i august då alt hadde starta.

Det hadde vore fint ver då og, varmt og sol. Han og gutane skulle på hytta til Mikael, ha sumarens siste fest før siste året på vidaregåande og alt alvoret kom krypande. Stemninga hadde vore på topp etter grillmat og is, ølen iskald og musikken ljomande då han plutseleg hadde stått der. Rett framføre campingstolane med eit usikkert smil og capsen bak fram.

Han hadde snakka om grillkål og ein Magnus som hadde gløymt det, himla litt med augo medan han humra litt for seg sjølv. Den humringa hadde sendt strålar rett i magen hans. Alt hadde stått stilt, alt anna hadde vorten viska vekk. Alt han hadde sitt var ljose krøller og mosegrøne augo. Hadde aldri kjend det slik.

Resten av kvelden hadde magen hans vore i opprør, det var som om den var ein vaskemaskin, som ein berg-og dalbane. Det viste seg at Isak var på den andre hytta i området med kompisane sine, og Elias hadde invitert dei bort. Det hadde vore mykje latter rundt manglande grillkål, og han så heite Magnus hadde ledd og berre smilt. Even hadde kun sett Isak.

Dei hadde havna ved sidan av kvarandre til slutt, og Even hadde vore så nervøs. Huska den kjensla, huska det dunkande hjarta og alle ljodane så forsvann. Alt han såg var dei nydelege augo og det sjenerte smilet.

Dei hadde snart vorte einige om at Illmatic var eit meisterverk, før dei hadde prata om alt mogleg. Prata, ledd og drukke litt øl. Hadde ikkje fått med seg at dei andre hadde gått og lagt seg, hadde ikkje fått med seg noko anna enn kvarandre.

Even humra litt for seg sjølv då han tenkte på resten av den helga. Humra litt øve kompisane så berre hadde ledd då han stadig gjekk. Gjekk for å vera med Isak, gjekk for å kikka inn i grøne augo.

Dei hadde vortne einige om å meldas, om å holda kontakta. Men så hadde kvardagen kome krypande med alt alvoret og alle tinga så skulle gjerast. Månadane hadde gått og snart hadde dei grøne augo forsvunne litt, vorte eit fint sumarminne han tok fram i vinterstormane.

Året etter hadde han vore tilbake på hytta, hadde fått lov å låna den siste helga før han skulle til London for å studera. Behøvde å vera litt for seg sjølv, hadde ignorert Mikaels blikk og humring. Hadde eit heilt urealistisk håp om at Isak skulle vera der, filmelskaren hadde eit håp om at dette var ei episk kjærleikshistoria.

Han kom aldri til å gløyma kjensla så for gjennom han då han kom gåande til hytta og såg Isak. Isak med raud caps så satt på rekkverket og dingla med beina. Isak så hadde smilt så ei sol då han såg Even. Isak.

Den helga kyssa dei for fyrste gong. Kyssa og kyssa, til leppene var såre og det nesten ikkje var meir pust igjen. Kyssa heile dagen medan dei prata om det siste året. Prata om kva dei ville jobba med, delte draumar. Prata om kvarandre og laga planar.

Dei hadde båe innrømt at dei aldri hadde kjent det sånn før, aldri kjent sånne kjensler. Hadde snakka mykje om kva dei skulle gjera med det. Even skulle til London, der han skulle vera i minst 5 år. Isak hadde lyst å bli lege, og jobba knallhardt med skulen for å få det til. Kunne dei få til noko, kunne dei ha eit langdistanseforhold?

Even blei varm om hjarta då han tenkte tilbake til den samtalen. Så vaksne dei hadde kjend seg. 17 og 19 år gamle hadde dei laga ein avtale så fortsatt var gjeldande 21 år seinare. Ein avtale så sa at dei skulle møtast ei helg kvar august på hytta til Mikael. Resten av året skulle dei ikkje ha kontakt.

Even visste at dei fleste nok ville tenkja at det var ein rar avtale om dei kjende til den. Var fullstendig klar over at gutta synes det var både merkelig og tullete. Det var kun dei så visste om den, og Even kunne på eit vist forstå dei. Forstå at dei synes det var rart at han ikkje ville ha meir, at det var nok, at han ikkje ville ha ein kjærast heila året. Han forstod det.

Men for han var det nok, den helga med Isak var meir enn nok. Då stengde dei verda ute for nokre dagar, snakka, lo, delte på opplevingar. Dei snakka om karrierane sine, gav kvarandre råd, delte stress og kjas.

Og så hadde dei sex, kom saman på alle måtar ein kan koma saman på. Even elska det, elska å bevega seg mot Isak, med Isak, i Isak. Elska dei ljodane han laga, dei mjuke sukka. Elska.

Han hadde prøvd å forklara det for gutta. Forklart at det travle livet han levde gav lita tid til forhold og konstant dårleg samvit. Han jobba, stort sett, 15 timar i døgnet. Laga filmar og skreiv på manus. Hadde vore svært etterspurt sidan han vann ein Oscar for sin fyrste film 3,5 sekund ut frå filmskulen. Han hadde vel aldri sitt seg tilbake etter det. Laga filmar, vunne prisar og elska kvart sekund av det. Elska å få gjera det han likte best.

Det hadde dog endra seg litt dei siste åra, noko var annleis. Kanskje det var det at gutta hadde gifta seg og fått born. Kanskje det var alderen, hadde han humra litt for seg sjølv. Kanskje det var den delen av han så han sjeldan kjende på, mest fordi han ikkje hadde tid. Den delen som sakna nokon å dela ting med kvar dag. Dela ting med Isak kvar dag.

Han sukka litt for seg sjølv medan han køyrde det siste stykket fram mot hytta. Parkerte bilen og kikka på rekkverket. Kikka på Isak så satt der og dingla med beina. Isak med grøne augo så smilte så ei sol.

Kjende 21 år med kjensle fara øve seg. Kjende på berg- og dalbana. Kjende.

Dunk. Dunk. Dunk.

 


	2. Å tenkje på deg

Straight outta Compton runga gjennom bilen, og Isak bevegde seg i takta til den sinte hip hopen frå 90-talet. Han kunne ikkje dansa for fem flate øre, men det brydde han seg ikkje om akkurat no. Kjørande på den aude landevegen var det lite sannsynleg at han ville treffa på nokon.

Han høyrde kun på det albumet når han var på veg til Even. Even var 90-talls hip hop, og han klarde ikkje å høyra på den musikken ellers i året. Han sparte det til den helga, den helga i august dei var saman.

Tankane flaug tilbake til den helga då dei møtst for fyrste gong. Den helga då alt starta og Isaks hjarta vart opptatt. Det hadde vore kjempevær då og, varmt og sol frå skyfri himmel. Han og gutane skulle tilbringa ei helg på hytta til Jonas, skulle grilla, drikka øl og bada.

Det hadde ikkje tatt lang tid før dei hadde oppdaga at Magnus hadde gløymd grillkål. Etter ein del latter og lekeslåssing, hadde Jonas byrja å snakka om ei anna hytta i området. Isak hadde meldt seg frivillig til å sjekka om dei hadde.

Han kom aldri til å gløyma den kjensla så for gjennom han då han kom fram. Kom fram til ein gutegjeng så drakk øl og spelte ganske høg hip hop. Dei var fem stykk, men alt Isak hadde sett var nokre blå augo og eit nydeleg smil.

Hadde klart å få fram kva han ville, medan dei blå augo hadde kikka ganske så intenst på han. Ein av dei andre hadde invitert alle til å vera med dei, og Isak hadde gått for å henta gutta.

Han huska svært lite frå turen tilbake, huska berre at gutane hadde jubla og fått med seg øl og campingstolar. Han hadde kjend seg litt utanfor seg sjølv, som om han gjekk og kikka på seg sjølv. Alt han såg var blå augo.

Resten av kvelden satt han ved sidan av Even. Lo, prata og blei kjend. Kjende på ting han aldri hadde kjend på før. Fekk ikkje med seg kva dei andre sa, ei heller at dei gjekk. Kveld blei natt, og natt blei morgon utan at han ensa så mykje.

Han humra litt for seg sjølv då han tenkte på kor mykje gutane hadde ledd av han den helga. Ledd av det raude andletet, ledd av at han gjekk heile tida for å vera med Even. Men det var berre det han ville. Vera med Even og dei blå augo.

Dei hadde vorte einige om å halda kontakten, og kvar gong mobilen plinga hadde magen gjort eit lite hopp. Men så hadde kvardagen komen med alle leksene, med alt alvoret. Jonas hadde krangla mykje med Eva, og behøvd han. Månadene hadde rast avgårde, og dei blå augo hadde vorte eit fjern minne så nokon gonger sneik seg inn i draumane hans.

Eit par netter før den helga i august hadde han drøymd om Even, drøymd om blå augo og heite kyss. Hadde fått det for seg at han skulle dra på hytta, fått det for seg at Even kom til å vera der. Jonas hadde sett på han med ei blanding av humor og medynk, men hadde gitt han nyklane til hytta og ein klem.

Han kom aldri til å gløyma blikket til Even så slo mot han då han oppdaga Isak. Han hadde sitte på rekkverket og dingla nervøst med beina, hadde hatt fulle magen av sumarfuglar. Det hadde vore så intenst at han hadde måtta kikka bort. Men ikkje før det hadde skapa eit sug i magen hans. Ei lyst så han aldri hadde kjend før.

Den helga hadde vore fullt opp av fyrste gonger. Fyrste gong han hadde kyssa, kyssa så mykje og intenst at pusten hadde vorte slått ut av han. Fyrste gong han hadde sett nokon naken, nokon han hadde lyst på. Kom aldri til å gløyma dei lange beina, musklane, skuldra og kuken så hadde kneisa litt då Isak hadde stirra.

Dei hadde ikkje gjort så mykje anna enn å la hender vandra litt, det var som om dei båe hadde kjend at det var nok akkurat då.

På laurdagen hadde dei snakka mykje om kva dei skulle gjera med kva dei kjende. Han hadde aldri kjend det sånn før, og det hadde ikkje Even heller. Men Even skulle til London i minst 5 år, og han sjølv ville prioritera skulearbeidet. Kunne dei få til eit langdistanseforhold?

Han vart litt rørt då han tenkte på kva dei hadde kome fram til. Laga ein avtale om at dei skulle møtas ei helg kvar august på hytta til Mikael. Resten av året skulle dei ikkje ha kontakt. Han kunne ikkje for det, men han vart rørt av å tenkja på sitt 17-år gamle sjølv så hadde laga ein sånn voksen avtale. Hadde lurt på om dei kom til å få det til. Men det hadde dei.

Det var kun gutane så viste om avtalen. Dei synes det var skikkelig merkeleg, spesielt Jonas hadde sagt frå ein del gonger at han ikkje synes det var så bra. Han meinte Isak fortjente nokon kvar dag, ikkje berre ei helg kvar august.

Han hadde prøvd å forklara at det var nok for han. Å vera med Even den helga var meir enn nok, og gav han utruleg mykje. Det var ingen så kjende han så godt så Even, ikkje ein gong Jonas kjende til alt han fortalte Even om.

Even gav han gode karriereråd, fekk han til å le, lærde han om filmar og mat, gav han nærleik og tryggheit. Og sex. Mykje fantastisk god sex. Det var få ting som kunne måla seg med å bevega seg saman med Even, på Even, i Even. Få ting så kunne samanliknast med å høyra på Evens låge sukk og stønn.

Han bar det med seg resten av året, tok det sjeldan fram. Bar det med seg på reisa sine til alle verdas krokar.

Han hadde utdanna seg til lege, akkurat så målet hadde vore så 17-åring. Hadde spesialisert seg så hjartelege, og utvikla ein heilt ny og eksperimentell hjartestent. Den hadde vore ein stor suksess, og gjort han svært etterspurd. I tillegg til det jobba han for Leger utan grenser. Elska den kjensla av å hjelpa dei så behøvde det mest, å vera til nytte.

Alt dette betydde at døgnet ikkje alltid hadde nok timar. Det betydde og at han sjeldan var heima i Oslo, og at han i alle fall ikkje hadde tid til noko forhold. Det var det han hadde forsøkt å forklara for gutane, men dei forstod det ikkje. Spesielt Jonas berre rista på hovudet.

Det var difor han ikkje hadde snakka med Jonas om dei kjenslene så hadde byrja å koma i det siste. Han visste ikkje kvifor dei var komen, kanskje det var alderen. Kanskje det var alt elende han såg, kanskje det berre var noko så hadde vore gøymt vekk i mange, mange år. Han sakna nokon å dela ting med kvar dag. Han sakna å dela ting med Even kvar dag.

Han sukka litt for seg sjølv der han satt på rekkverket og dingla med beina så ein nervøs 17-åring. Kjende seg endå meir så ein 17-åring då Even kom køyrande og parkerte.

Verdas blåaste augo slo mot han, og Evens smil lyste opp alt.

Dunk. Dunk. Dunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, då er dei båe klar for ei helg saman med dunkande hjarter og sumarfuglar i magen ❤
> 
> Så, kva trur dykk vil skje i løpet av helga? :-)


	3. Fredag - eg og du

Even blei sitjande i bilen fem ekstra sekund for å stagga det gallopperande hjarta sitt. Pusta djupt eit par gongar før han gjekk ut av bilen, og mot Isak. Han såg lika fin ut så alltid og kom slentrande mot Even. Han såg nett litt nervøs ut, men kanskje det var noko han innbilla seg.

Isak stogga rett framføre han, smilte så sola og trakk han inntil seg. Haldt han hardt og strauk han øve ryggen. Han trakk inn lukta av sol, shampo og Isak. Den lukta han aldri hadde klart å setja ord på. Den var bare Isak. Han la hovudet heilt inntil Isaks, og trakk pusta djupt. Det var som å koma heim.

Han trakk seg litt vekk frå Isak, strauk han litt øve kinnet, litt øve leppene. Framkalla ein låg ljod frå Isak og eit blunk. Humra litt sjølv før han starta å kyssa. Isak opna munnen og slapp Even inn, la henda bak i nakka hans og strauk litt. Kysset djupna og hender byrja å vandra litt. Even trakk seg tilbake og blunka lett til Isak.

« Må kanskje eta litt før me gjer noko anna, Valtersen? Klare du å venta litt, trur du?»

Isak berre lo. Lo med heila seg, den latteren Even likte best.

«Haha, Bech Nesheim, er vel du så ikkje klare å venta»

Meir latter, hender så dulta litt i kvarandre og heving av augebryn. Dei var tilbake til den vanlege ertinga. Tilbake til dei.

Dei bar alt inn og fann seg ei øl. Skåla litt, skravla litt. Kjende kvarande så godt at det var lett å falla tilbake i den gamle rytma. Den så berre var deira.

Even laga som vanleg middag medan Isak satt på benken og dingla litt med beina. Han laga alltid frukost, og så vaska dei opp saman. Even kunne likevel ikkje la vær å erta Isak litt, vart så glad av å sjå heile andletet hans lysa opp. Nei, stryk det, tenkte han for seg sjølv. Han elska det.

« Så….har du tenkt å hjelpa til eller skal du bare sitta der og lata deg?»

Isaks latter fylte opp kjøkkenet og Evens hjarta. Den sendte eit sug i magen hans, og han byrja å lura på kor lenge han kom til å klara å la vær å sei nokon. Funderte veldig på om han skulle hoppa i det. Sei det så det var.

«Lata meg eg, du. Din jobb er å laga middag, Even, min er å sitta her og sjå deilig ut. Har du gløymt ut at det er sånn me har det?»

Meir latter, meir ljos, meir dunking.

«Kan ikkje huska at det har vore sånn før, men nå har eg jo blitt 40 sidan sist og da. Men deilig er du, Isak, trur kanskje aldri du har vore så deilig»

Isaks andlet vart med eit litt alvorleg, og augo hans vart svært varme. Dei kikka på han med noko nytt, noko han ikkje hadde sett før. Det gjorde han varm og litt ør. Gjorde at han gløymde maten litt og måtte kyssa Isak litt.

Etter middagen blei dei sitjande på terrassen litt, naut den varme kveldsola og drakk litt øl. Even fortalte om den siste filmen sin. Den skulle ha premiere i november og han diskuterte slutten litt med Isak. Han likte alltid å gjera det, satt pris på Isaks litt meir realistiske tilnærming. Han kom alltid med gode råd, sjølv om han påstod at han ikkje hadde peiling på film. Haldt seg mest til blocksbusters i følgje seg sjølv. Men han var betre på det enn han trudde sjølv, og Even hadde fleire gonger endra litt på filmane etter Isaks innspel.

Etter litt meir skravling gjekk dei for å ta seg eit bad. Svømde nakne rundt i eit lite tjern i nærleiken av hytta medan dei lekesloss og kyssa litt. Kjende seg litt så 19-åringar igjen og lo ein del av det. Sprang hutrande tilbake til hytta, og blei ståande på terrassen og tørka seg.

Blei ståande og kikka litt på kvarandre, våte i håret og litt halvfulle. Fniste litt før lufta med eit vart heilt stille. Isak kikka svært intenst på han med dei utrykksfylle grøne augo sine. Han strakk fram ein arm og strauk han øve kinnet, svært ømt og forsiktig. Såg med eit litt sentimental ut, men kanskje det var ei innbilling det og.

Med eit slapp han handkleet og vart ståande heilt naken framføre han. Even kjende varmen spreie seg att og måtte svelgja fleire gonger. Det kjendest ut så det ikkje var meir pust i brystkassa hans, og det for hundrevis av signal rett ned i kuken hans.

Isak berre smilte og tok han i handa. Drog han med seg inn på soverommet og bad han leggja seg ned i senga. Even slapp handkleet og la seg ned. Fekk med seg det beundrande blikket Isak sendte han, og det fylte han med stolheit. Og med glede. Glede øve at han var den einaste så fekk sjå Isak sånn.

Fekk sjå Isak med hektiske kinn, kneisande kuk og utolmodig blikk. Han humra litt før han satt seg skrevs øve Even. Kyssa han varmt og ømt, før han bevegde seg nedøve. Kyssa litt, slikka litt, strauk litt.

Då han la munnen om Even var det som om tida stod stille. I alle fall i nokre sekund før Isak byrja å bevega den. Bevegde seg opp og ned medan handa hans tok tak i Evens. Fletta fingrane før alt det våte og varme fekk Even til å koma. Det var så deilig at han ikkje klarte å halda seg.

Isak gliste så sei sol, og mumla noko om å vera meisteren. Even blunka litt før han snudde Isak rundt og blei liggjande på han. Kviskra at dei no fekk sjå kven meisteren var, før han kyssa litt på halsen hans. Kyssa litt på skuldra før han bevegde seg nedøve. Isak lo litt lågt, den ømme og intime latteren så kom fram nokre gonger. Den så fekk Evens hjarta til å hoppa øve eit slag. Eller to.

Han fann fram glid og gjorde Isak klar. Opna han opp med ømme bevegelsar, strauk forsiktig, kyssa på innsida av Isaks lår. Framkalla nokre stønn og sukk om meir, om å gjer det raskare. Men Even gjorde ikkje det. Han bevegde seg ennå seinare. Ville nyta det medan han kunne, nyta det våte og det tronge.

Då han trengde inn i Isak var det som om å koma heim for andre gong den dagen. Det tronge og våte ynskte han velkommen så ein etterlengta venn og gjorde plass til han. Dei bevegde seg saman, vogga i den velkjende og kjære rytma. Vogga saman med armane rundt kvarandre og med slurvete kyss.

Det hadde aldri vore nokre andre, dei var kvarandres fyrste alt. Gjennom åra hadde dei prøvd det mesta, utforska saman, ledd. Dei enda dog som regel opp med å gjer den på den måten, måte sjå kvarandre i augo, hadde ei utalt kjensle av at det var best.

Dei hadde aldri innrømt det for kvarandre, men dei elska å koma saman kikkande inn i augo til den andre. Elska å sjå på slørete augo fulle av alle slags kjensle.

Akkurat så dei aldri hadde innrømt for kvarandre kor mykje dei elska så sovna saman med den andre. Sovna med ein varm og sterk arm rundt seg, beskytta i ei boble så berre var deira.

Det var mykje dei aldri hadde innrømt.

 

 


	4. Laurdag - du og eg

Isak vakna ganske tidleg på laurdags morgon, han skimra gråljoset utanfor vindauga med dei gule gardina. Det var ein varm arm rundt magen hans, og ein endå varmare pust så kila i nakken hans. Den sendte frysningar øve heile kroppen hans og gjorde han mjuk i magen.

Det var lett å sleppa alt når han var med Even, sleppa alt alvoret og ansvaret. Å le, skravla og vera. Berre liggja med Even og tenkja fine tankar. Det var og lett å sleppa inn tankane han sjeldan tenkte på når han låg vaken med ein varm pust i nakken. Tankane på å fortelja Even kva han hadde tenkt på i det siste.

Armen stramma seg rundt magen hans og det kom ein låg latter bak han. Ein låg og intim latter så ikkje lot det vera nokon tvil om kva Even drøymde om. Den harde kuken så stanga han i hofta var og ein sterk indikator humra han litt for seg sjølv.

Even byrja å kyssa han i nakken, små mjuke kyss. Den eine handa strauk han øve magen før den bevegde seg ned mot hofta, der den lagde nokre sirkelbevegelsar.

«God morgon, baby»

Den låge hese røsta sendte signal rett til kuken saman med ordet så Even aldri før hadde sagt. Baby. Baby. Baby. Isak kjende at kinna blei varme, kjende at orda gjorde noko med kroppen hans. Hjarta dunka og varmen spreidde seg i magen.

Handa hans bevegde seg sakte vidare før den la seg rundt kuken hans. Kuken så allereie var byrja å vakna, vakna endå meir med ei varm og mjuk hand rundt. Det var så deilig, så utruleg godt. Ingen. Ingen i heile verda kunne gjera det så godt for han, det visste han med absolutt sikkerheit.

Even fortsette med dei mjuke kyssa medan han bevegde handa si langsamt opp og ned. Skapte våtheit og friksjon, medan han kviskra i nakka hans. Kviskra kor deilig Isak var, kor utruleg godt det var å ta på han, kor flott kuken hans var.

Han overgav seg totalt til den varme handa, stønna og sukka medan Even starta å bevega seg raskare. Det tok ikkje lang tid før han kom, det gjorde aldri det med Even. Han kom med eit rop i handa, i det ømme og varme. Lukka augo og kjende at han fint kunne vakna sånn kvar morgon. Kjende at hjarta dunka skikkeleg hardt.

Evens mjuke latter la seg inntil nakken hans, før han la handa på brystkassa hans. Rett øve hjarta. Humra litt før han kviskra:

«Byrje du å bli gamal, Valtersen, hjarta ditt dunke jo så berre det»

Det var latter i kviskringa, humor og, men og noko anna. Noko sårt eller kanskje sentimentalt. Noko Isak aldri hadde høyrt før. Noko så gjorde at han ikkje turde å snu seg. For fyrste gong på 21 år var han usikker på om han turde å sjå Even i augo.

Så han humra litt, daska Evens hand og snakka om gamle 40-åringar så burde passa på seg sjølv. Fekk både latter og dask tilbake. Latteren var tilbake i rommet og augeblikket glei forbi dei. Som om det hadde vore litt kviskring i natta så ingen heilt turde å ta tak i.

Men det vart med han heile dagen.

Vart med han då han laga frukost og såg på Even så leste ei bok. Då Even vaska opp og han tørka. Even laga historiar om glas og såpeskum så han alltid gjorde, og Isaks hjarta hoppa nesten ut. Han hadde høyrd historiene før, men det var noko trygt og godt øve det.

Han var den einaste så fekk sjå denne sida av Even, denne mjuke og avslappa sida. Even så tøysa om såpeskum med ein utvaska shorts og ei kvit t-skjorte med Jesus på. Even så fekk han til å le som ingen annan. Even.

Det byrja å regna etter kvart og dei lot terrassedøra stå open for å høyra litt på regnet. Det skapa ei slags beroliggande effekt på dei båe der dei låg i kvar sin stol. Dei leste høgt for kvarandre, eit kapittel frå kvar bok, før dei diskuterte og gjetta på kva så skulle skje.

Det vart og med han då han skar opp litt frukt medan han kikka på Even så sov. Han hadde ledd og sagt at det var viktig med ein liten høneblund, spesielt for eldre menn, før han hadde blunka litt og lagt seg ned.

Han hadde aldri innrømt det for Even, men han elska å kikka på han medan han sov. Kikka på dei lange augnevippene så bevegde seg, kikka på håret så la seg på ein spesiell måte rundt hovudet. Kikka. Han innsåg at han fint kunne kikka på Even sova resten av livet. Kvar dag. Innsåg for seg sjølv at den kanskje var på tide å innrømma det.

Resten av dagen spela dei spel og lo av kvarandre når den andre tapa. Lagde middag og vaska opp. Tok eit bad i regnet og tørka kvarandre med varme handkle. Kyssa litt. Oppdaterte kvarandre om venenes liv, og lo. Snakka om planar dei hadde, spurde kvarandre til råds.

Hundervis av daglegdagse ting, så dei kun gjorde med kvarandre. Isak elska det, han hadde innrømt for seg sjølv at han gjorde det. Elska å vera ein del av to. Saman.

Det vart og med da då Even bevegde seg i han med sterke og harde bevegelsar medan han strauk han ømt øve korsryggen. Rommet var fult av høge stønn og Isak trudde aldri Even hadde vore djupare i han. Ei heller hardare. Det var noko nytt. Det var som om Evens bevegelsar var annleis, full av kjensler på eit vis. Han kviskra noko så var umuleg for Isak og høyra, men det gjorde han uansett varm.

Han kjende at det byrja å rykka i kuken, kjende at dette var ei av dei gongene Even ikkje behøvde å ta på han. Han kom til å koma av dei harde bevegelsane, kom til å koma av den harde kuken og dei høge støna til Even.

Kom.

Han vakna nokre timar seinare liggjande på brystkassa til Even. Kjende på den sterke hjarterytmen hans, kjende på alle moglege ting. Even laga nokre søte snorkeljodar, og Isak smilte for seg sjølv.

Kjende at han måtte på toalettet, og tok seg og ein tur innom kjøkkenet for å henta litt vatn. Blikket hans glei øve bordet og stogga ved eit manuskript. Det var det Even hadde snakka om tidligare på dagen, det han ikkje ville fortelja Isak om endå. Hadde sett litt rar ut då han sa det, litt nervøs. Hadde sagt at han skulle få sjå det på søndag.

Han tok det opp og kjende hundrevis av kjensle fara øve han då han såg den fyrste sida.

_Ei helg kvar august_

_Ei episk kjærleikshistoria_

_For Isak_

 

 Dunk. Dunk. Dunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Då fer eg på utdrikningslag medan Isak ser på manuskript og Even søv. 
> 
> Nokon tankar om sundag? :-) 
> 
> Ha ein fin laurdag ❤


	5. Sundag - me

Isak vart sitjande ganske lenge å kikka på manuskriptet, kikka på orda så gjorde hjarta heilt mjukt. Orda så Even hadde skrive til han. Hadde forferdeleg lyst å lesa det, sjå kva Even hadde skrive, sjå kva slutt Even såg for seg.

Fabulerte ganske lenge før han bestemte seg for å ikkje kikka, bestemte seg for å la Even fortelja han om det når han var klar. Forstod kvifor Even hadde sett så nervøs ut, forstod at dette var viktig for han.

Han gjekk tilbake til soverommet og Even med ein berg-og dalbana i magen, og eit hjarta så banka litt ekstra hardt. Even låg på sida så han la seg bak han, sneik ein arm rundt magen og kyssa han litt i nakken.

Sovna.

Even vakna av kjøkkenljodar, høyrde på skramling og kjende kaffilukta siva inn til han. Sakna å vakna med Isak rundt seg eller på seg, elska å kikka inn i dei mjuke grøne augo. Isaks morgonauger, dei så var fulle av søvn og draumar.

Han heiv på seg nokre joggekler og gjekk inn på kjøkkenet, fant Isak så stod og vaska opp. Han skulle akkurat til å sei god morgon, då Isak snudde seg rundt og alle ord stilna på leppene hans. Det han såg der i dei nydelege og svært mjuke augo gjorde at hjarta nesten stogga.

Kjærleik.

Dei var fulle av kjærleik, fulle av alle slags kjensle. Og han hadde ikkje ord. Han så levde av å laga ord, ord så fekk folk til å le, gråta, elska og hata. Han hadde ingen. Så han gjekk bort til Isak og klemde han. Haldt han hardt inntil seg og strauk han øve ryggen.

Drog seg ut av klemmen og kikka på han, kikka inn i augo. Isaks blikk veik ikkje unna, og han såg at det var noko nytt der. Noko så handla om forståing eller kanskje det var erkjenning. Han kikka vekk i ein augeblikk og såg manuskriptet på bordet. Forstod med eit kva Isaks blikk handla om, og det gav han håp.

«Har du sett….ehm…har du sett manuskriptet?»

Han stola ikkje heilt på stemma si akkurat då, så det blei ei slags kviskring. Eit stort smil sneik seg øve Isaks andlet og han vart raud i kinna. Nikka forsiktig.

«Har du lest det?»

«Nei, eg har berre sett fyrste sida. Men….ehm…men det var nok»

Blått møtte grønt, og Even kjende varmen spreie seg. Spreie seg øvealt.

«Isak….»

«Even….»

Meir varme, meir raude kinn. Det var som om lufta stod litt stille i rommet. Som om at den venta på at ein av dei skulle ta den fyrste steget og sei sanninga. Sanninga dei begge bar med seg i hjarta, den som dei aldri hadde tørt å innrømma.

Isak tok den fyrste steget.

«Vil du lesa det for meg, Even?»

«Ja, det vil eg. Men eg trur me må eta litt fyrst, og definitivt ha litt kaffi»

Dei åt frukost i stillheit. Åt, drakk kaffi og kikka på kvarandre. Det var ikkje ein ukomfortabel stilheit, dei kjende kvarandre for godt til det. Men den var definitivt lada. Full av usagte ting så bobla rett under overflata, klar til å komma ut.

Etter å ha rydda og vaska opp satt dei seg ned i sofaen. Rett ved sida av kvarandre, vendt sånn halvegs mot kvarandre. Even kremta fleire gonger. Kjende at hjarta dunka ekstra hardt, det kjentest nesten så de skulle hoppa ut.

Isak smilte varmt til Even, strauk han lett øve handa. Var så full av kjensle, så full av alt mogleg. Det var som å stå på eit høgt fjell og hoppa ut, hoppa og satsa på at nokon tok i mot han. Han kjende meg heile seg at dette var eit augeblikk han kom til å huska for resten av livet. Det var her det endra seg, der alt endra seg.

Even starta å lesa, las med ei låg og mjuk røst. Las om to gutar så forelska seg då dei var 16 og 18 år gamle, og kun hadde hatt augo for kvarandre etter det. Dei hadde andre namn desse gutane, men det var inga tvil om at historia var deira. Det var deira helger, deira opplevingar, deira alt. Alle dei fyrste gongene, alle dei siste gongene.

Isak var så rørt at han ikkje visste heilt kvar han skulle gjera av seg. Han visste at Even var dyktig med ord, han hadde lest orda hans før, men desse orda var annleis. Dei var så fulle av varme og kjærleik, av ømheit og respekt.

Då Even kom til slutten klarde ikkje Isak å halda det inne lenger. Han snufsa og tørka på tårene så trilla i ein jamn straum. Møtte blikket til Even, og det slo han nesten ut. Det var varmt, det hadde aldri vore så mykje varme der. Det var sårbart, heilt opent og full av kjærleik.

«Så, kva synes du, Isak?»

Det for eit lite blest av usikkerheit øve andletet hans, og Isak hadde mest lyst å kyssa han. Kyssa det vekk. Han tørka på tårene og tok handa hans. Klemde den hardt.

«Eg elska det, Even, det var nydeleg. Eg trur det er det vakraste du nokon gong har skrive. Men eg likte ikkje slutten»

Evens andlet lyste opp så sola og augo hans fekk eit heilt spesielt blikk. Han hadde aldri sett det før, men det var nydeleg.

«Neivel, du gjer nå sjeldan det, Isak. Korleis vil du at det skal slutta då?»

Blikket hans var så intenst at Isak nesten kikka vekk. Det sendte signal øvealt og gjorde at sumarfuglane flaksa så berre det. Han kremta litt før han tok sats og hoppa. Visste med heile seg at Even ville ta i mot han.

«Med at dei får kvarandre, med at dei vel å vera med kvarande så mange dagar dei kan»

Meir varme, meir mjukheit, meir kjærleik.

«Då gjer me det sånn»

Isak drog seg heilt nærme Even og satt seg på fanget hans. Kikka han djupt inn i augo og tørka nokre tårer frå kinnet hans. Kyssa han mjukt, før Even slapp han inn. Dei djupna kysset og lot hender vandra. Øvealt med mjuke bevegelsar. Drog seg litt frå kvarande og smilte varmt.

«Me er nokre idiotar, er me ikkje?»

Even nikka og humra ganske mykje, før han strauk han ømt øve kinnet. Spreidde småkyss øve heile andletet hans.

«Eg har alltid vore svært komfortabel med og elska avtalen vår, Isak, det vil eg at du skal veta. Du har alltid vore nok for meg, den helga med deg kvart år har alltid vore nok. Eg har elska kvar augeblikk. Men i det siste har noko endra seg, endra seg i meg. Eg har kjend på saknet av å ha nokon, nokon der kvar dag. Eg har sakna deg, Isak, sakna å dela ting med deg. Kvar dag»

Isaks hjarta dunka så hardt at han var sikker på at Even kunne høyra det. Even så tørka på tårer og såg svært sårbar ut. Han strauk han forsiktig øve kinnet og kyssa han mjukt.

« Even, Even, Even, sånn har det vore for meg og. Eg har elska alt me har gjort, elska at eg kunne møta deg ei helg i året og berre vere meg. Leve i bobla vår og berre vera. Eg har elska og sett pris på kvar augeblikk. Men det har endra seg for meg og, eg har innsett at eg vil ha meir. Meir av deg, meir tid med deg. Eg har hatt lyst å ringa deg så mange gonger, senda deg ein melding å fortelja deg om dagen min. Dela med deg. Kvar dag»

Even drog han inntil seg og klemde. Klemde han lenge. Kviskra ømme ord om kjærleik i øyra hans, kviskra. Dei tørka på tårer og kyssa. Kyssa lenge, kyssa med mjukheit og med ein vissheit om at det var dei no. Det hadde alltid vore dei, men no var det dei kvar dag.

«Korleis skal me få til dette her då, Isak?»

« Vel…Ullevål har vore på meg i fleire år angåande å leda hjarteavdelinga. Kanskje det er på tide å sei ja?»

Han blunka lurt og gliste så sei sol. Fekk Even til å le så masse at han nesten datt av fanget hans. Blunka litt tilbake og kviskra ord om legemasteren sin, den fantastiske Dr. Valtersen. Flirte litt meir og kila Isak. Fekk han til å le, elska at han fekk lov å gjer det med han.

«Og eg skal jo laga ei episk kjærleikshistoria frå Oslo. Om to gutar så forelska seg og brukte mange år på å innsjå at dei skulle vera med kvarandre heile tida. Episk. Episk kjærleik, Isak, true story»

«Fint at du kjenne nokon du kan bu med i Oslo då. Flaks for deg»

Dei humra litt, kyssa litt meir, før Even blei litt alvorleg.

«Ikkje flaks, Isak, det var meint at det skulle verta sånn. I alle univers»

Mjuke augo møtte hans, og Isak strauk han kjærleg, strauk han forsiktig.

«Eg elske deg, Even»

«Eg elske deg, Isak»

Kyssa meir, lo litt lågt, kviskra litt meir om kva dei skulle gjera i morgon. På ein måndag. Skulle vera med kvarandre på ein måndag for fyrste gong. Endå ein fyrste gong dei skulle dela. Dei var einige om at det var kliss klass å verta glad av det, men sånn var det no.

«Du, Even, trur du me skal fortsetja avtalen om å dra her ei helg kvar august? Dra opp saman og ha litt ferie her?»

« Ja, det synes eg me skal, Isaken min. Fortsetta med det resten av livet. Saman»

«Ei helg kvar august»

«Ei helg kvar august»

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk til dei så har lest, for fine kommentarar og kudos på denne litle historia om ei helg i august :-) ❤
> 
> Eg har fått ein del veldig fine kommentarar på at det er kjekt og fint å lesa på nynorsk, det sett eg eksta stor pris på ❤ Det gjekk ei stund før eg byrja å skriva på nynorsk, synes det var litt meir personleg på eit vis. Men no er eg veldig glad for at eg gjorde det.  
> Så tusen takk til alle dokke så har kommentert det, og til fine folk så har oppmuntra det ❤


End file.
